


Delicious Delicacies

by tuddles



Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Blushing, Boners, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding, Food, Gift Giving, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Lunch, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Orders, Orgasm, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley dine at the Ritz one lovely Saturday afternoon.Surprised by a thoughtful gift from his demonic husband, Aziraphale finds himself in a rather embarrassing situation.Can he make it all the way through lunch without people noticing what secret pleasures the pair are indulging in?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601920
Comments: 38
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this story may be 2 or 3 chapters long. This first one sets the scene and introduces what kinky game our ineffable dorks are playing at.

“I don’t know about you, dear boy, but I am _absolutely famished!”_ Aziraphale said as he perused the menu in front of him, blue eyes hungrily considering his options.

It was a quarter past one on a cheerful Saturday afternoon when a table for two miraculously became available at the London Ritz. Two men, well two entities who were portrayed as men, now sat comfortably at said table. It was uncanny how out of place yet completely at home the gentlemen seemed as they relaxed into the fashionable burgundy chairs.

With his century old clothing and immaculate posture, Aziraphale was the perfect picture of a patron of the famous dining hall, that is back when the venue originally opened in 1906. Now, he seemed to blend into the restaurant’s classical décor, while the usual customers around him wore clothing more representative of the actual year of date.

Crowley on the other hand, stood out like a sore thumb. Granted, a sleek and slender thumb with bold black nail polish, but a sore thumb, nonetheless. While he was keeping his attire within the relevant century, his style of choice was more suited for a wild night out on the town, not as it were, a quiet luncheon. Still, he unbuttoned the front of his dark jacket and melted into the seat with a leisurely lean, looking not unlike a lounging king upon his noble throne.

Ebony fingernails drummed upon the fresh white tablecloth as Crowley peered across the table, spying Aziraphale through the dark lenses of his shades. Even with the added veneer of the sunglasses, it was obvious where the demon’s attentions were, and he was not ashamed of his objective as he simply stared at the angel, enjoying the look upon the cherub’s expressive face as he ‘ummed’ and ‘ahhed’ over the menu.

There had been a time in the past (the very extensive past) when Crowley would pretend like he was not gazing at the fair-haired angel at all, rather trying to seem aloof and distracted by something else entirely. Long ago Aziraphale had felt the golden gaze upon him in such moments but had been polite enough to not mention it. Instead, he simply allowed the demon to continue his dark and mysterious facade while he himself secretly enjoyed the fact that he was being watched, adored even.

Now that they were married of course, it seemed rather silly to even attempt to hide the fact. So Aziraphale blushed with a knowing smile as Crowley leaned forward and propped his elbow on the table, resting his prominent chin onto his knuckles as he stared directly at said angelic blush.

“Oh _darling_ , I can’t seem to make my mind up today” the angel finally said, sighing as he tilted his head and pursed his lips together.

“I mean I _know_ I want the crepes for dessert, _obviously_ … but there is also a _divine_ looking chocolate souffle as well… and well, I’m finding myself rather torn between the two” he sighed again, overdramatically, before looking up over the edge of the menu. Distressed blue eyes looked hopefully into the dark lenses as if the answer to his dilemma was going to magically appear there.

Crowley knew exactly how this was going to play out. He was going to tell the angel ‘why not get both’ then the angel would say ‘oh no, I shouldn’t’ and would look miserably down at the slight bulge of a tummy under the velvet waistcoat he wore. So, Crowley decided to skip those steps and went straight to suggesting “how ‘bout I get the souffle then, and you can have a bite of it?”.

“Oh yes, that does sound like a _wonderful_ idea, darling. Let’s do that!” Aziraphale said. They both smiled at each other, knowing full well that the angel would end up eating more of the chocolate dessert than the redheaded devil would. It was the way it simply was now.

The waiter had come and gone after taking down the couple’s orders and pouring them each a glass of champagne, their preferred apéritifs of choice. After gingerly clinking their flutes in an airy toast, they sipped the bubbles and savoured the light and dry flavour upon their tongues.

Crowley could see the cogs starting to move within Aziraphale’s pretty head, certain that he was about to start on a passionate rant about something to do with books no doubt. So, before the angel could even open his plump lips to begin on that, the demon reached into his pocket and took out a small gift box. Wordlessly, he set it onto the table and pushed it smoothly across to his husband.

 _“Oh!_... what is _this_ dear?” the angel gasped, surprise and joy gleaming in those baby blues.

Worry lines then suddenly speared as his eyebrow pushed together “Oh darling, I haven’t forgotten some sort of anniversary, have I?” preparing himself to shower the demon with apologies.

Crowley chuckled and shook his head “No, nothing like that Angel, you can relax… I just felt like spoiling my wonderful husband, that’s all” he said with a charming grin and a casual shrug of slender shoulders.

“Oh _Crowley!_... you shouldn’t have” Aziraphale said as he took the small box into his hands, admiring how pretty the golden wrapping paper was.

 _“mm-hmm”_ Crowley said while widening his grin, knowing full well that the angel was being as giddy as a schoolgirl. He leaned back and sipped on his drink while he watched his husband open the present.

Wide-eyed and as excited as a child on Christmas morning, Aziraphale unwrapped the gift with an excruciatingly amount of care, even going to the extent of folding up the wrapping paper neatly and setting it aside. He was embarrassingly adorable.

With a cute wiggle, he opened the box and peered inside, so very excited to see what was hidden within. Confusion set into blue eyes as he looked over the object within, black pupils suddenly widening in realization when he figured out what it was _“Crowley!”_ he breathed out, the soft pink blush shooting straight up to a full blown crimson. He shut the box and looked around to make sure no one else saw its contents.

Crowley chuckled with amusement and took another sip of champagne.

“While I… appreciate the thought” the embarrassed angel said, lowering his voice down to a whisper only he and the demon could hear “I don’t think this is the right place to exchange such… such… _toys_ … now is it, darling?” he looked around again, as if someone was going to know exactly what they were talking about.

“Oh _Angel_ …” the dashing demon began. Slowly, sleekly, he stood up from his chair and walked around behind the blonde, leaning down and placing a kiss to a blushing cheek.

To anyone else it would look simply look like a man chastely kissing his husband on the cheek, nothing out of sorts really. But Crowley smirked against the shell of Aziraphale’s ear then and whispered, “Excuse yourself to the powder room, my Angel… _see if it fits_ … will you do that for me, love?”

The angelic heart thumped so fast beneath the many layers of clothing as the wily serpent whispered into his ear, voice sly and seductive, enough to tempt anyone. A fact that had been proven since the very beginning.

“I… _hmm”_ Was all that the angel could manage, pursing his lips to stop himself from talking about the nature of the erotic toy that was in the box. Crowley couldn’t help but noticed that was not a ‘no’.

“Go on then, darling… and be sure to wear it back here… for the rest of lunch… you can consider that as a way to thank me for it… I know how fond of _thanking me_ you usually are” he smirked and placed another kiss to his angel, this time on the sensitive skin just under the ear before returning to his seat and leaning back, taking another sip of bubbles while he watched the angel who looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

Neatly manicured fingers held onto the box tightly, squeezing it as he took in a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. For some reason his brain could not communicate properly with his mouth, so the flushed angel simply nodded in agreement. Before rising from his chair, Aziraphale lifted his delicate champagne flute to his pouty lips and drained the contents of it, swallowing in hopes of gaining some Dutch courage.

 _“Good boy”_ Crowley praised with a sly voice as the angel straightened his posture and headed off towards the male lavatories.

 _‘Good boy’_ swirled in the angel’s mind as he disappeared off to _‘see if it fits’_ as Crowley had so delicately put it.

The demon was rather pleased with himself as he sipped on the last bit of alcohol remaining in his glass. For a moment he contemplated turning himself into a fly so he could follow his lover into the bathroom in order to watch what was going on in there, he was certain that it would be one hell of a show.

Of course, Crowley knew what was in the box. He had picked it out himself at the local adult store, the one they often visited together when the angel was feeling particularly brave.

From the moment he saw the beautiful butt plug, he just knew that he had to have it. With its pale blue colouring and its smooth plump insert, he wanted nothing more but to see it lodged between his angel’s thick thighs, buried deep inside of that amazing ass. Just thinking about it, the demon growled low and adjusted himself in his seat, his usually firm pants slowly stretching tighter while his arousal began. He was certain that this was just the beginning of what would soon be a painfully engorged erection.

Golden eyes burned with lust as he watched the angel return from the bathroom. He smirked, noting how slow and careful the blonde walked, his steps small and gentle. Porcelain cheeks were on fire with blushes, eyes focused on the ground in front of him as he made his way back to the table and sat down. A breath of a gasp swam past pink lips as the angel gingerly sat down on the chair, the toy obviously thrusting deeper inside of him as he did so.

Crowley smirked and spoke out in a normal, casual voice “Your gift came with something extra, Angel. I assume you took full advantage of that, yes?"

Aziraphale knew immediately what he was talking about. The little tube of lubricant that was also in the box very much came in handy while he was installing the present. “Quite so, darling…” he said simply, a flicker of blue gems daring to look up to the demon, indicating that he made sure to use lots of the slick substance to make himself comfortable.

“Good” Crowley nodded and then sat himself upright as the waiter approached the table “ah, perfect timing!”

“Your entrées gentlemen” the waiter politely announced while he set the plates on the table in front of his customers. Both of them had ordered the same first course, Isle of Mull scallops with apple and marigold compote and fresh herbs for garnish.

“Ah, splendid!” Azirapahle smiled happily and clasped his hands together in anticipation.

“Thank you” the angel said to the waiter, after he had cleared away the empty champagne flutes and had replaced them with two fresh wine glasses filled with a serving of chilled white wine. This one was a tad sweeter and was still, a complimentary pairing for the seafood dish.

With the food in front of him, Aziraphale had almost forgotten about the butt plug which was inside him, that was until a certain vibration started to appear.

He had just sliced off a portion of perfectly seared scallop, dipped it into the sauce and had just let it touch his tongue and lips when all the sudden, the toy inside his ass _‘buzzzzzed’_. He gasped, eyes shooting over to look at Crowley while he took the forkful of food into his mouth and chewed.

Crowley grinned wide as he held the remote control in his hand, under the tablecloth. He stared like a snake watching a poor little mouse as the mouse ate his cheese and made pleasurable little mouse sounds.

 _’Oh, this is going to be fun!'_ Crowley thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delicious lunch continues. Crowley does so love to watch his angel eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like this one is going to be a 3 chapter story, just like the other ones in this series.
> 
> Enjoy, awesome nerds. 
> 
> <3

The unexpected _‘buzzzzing’_ from the butt plug caused Aziraphale to tense up in shock, caught off guard by the surprising sensation. A whimper mingled with his food as he chewed the mouthful of scallop, his button nose twitched as he felt his rim tighten around the toy. A sigh of relief washed over him after he swallowed his food and the buzzing suddenly stopped.

“How is the scallop, Angel?” Crowley asked casually, not even yet looking to his own serving in front of him.

“It’s umm… rather _interesting_ , darling” the angel answered, cute nose tickled with a blush.

“Is that so?” the demon asked rhetorically while he tilted his head to the side gently, a face of consideration while he watched the handsome blonde.

“Perhaps you should try some more in that case… I want you to enjoy every mouthful, darling” he smirked and nodded his head towards the angel’s plate, urging him to continue eating.

A nervous swallow slid down Aziraphale’s throat. He wanted to eat the scallops, they were scrumptious after all. But a part of him was apprehensive, embarrassed by the sinful things that were going on beneath the table.

“Go on, Angel… _enjoy_ ” Crowley repeated his desire for Aziraphale to continue with his entrée.

With a little shy glance of baby blues, the angel carefully carved off another portion of the seafood and brought it to his lips. He looked at it, smelling the fresh aroma before opening his lips and welcoming it inside.

Again, the _‘buzzzzing’_ started as soon as the food entered his mouth. Delicate eyelashes fluttered over soft cheeks as the angel closed his eyes, making sweet pleasurable sounds as he enjoyed the food and relaxed into the vibration.

He found himself becoming overwhelmed with sensations as he let the flavour wash over his tongue. The pairing of the apple with marigold was scrumptious and did very well to balance the saltiness of the scallops. He moaned sweetly as he usually did when eating something so divine. He felt naughty, knowing that that was not the only reason he was making such sounds.

Again, the buzzing of the toy stopped once the food was swallowed, leaving Aziraphale with the lingering flavour on his lips and the fresh memory of the vibration. He missed both.

Now certain that he knew how Crowley was playing this little game, Aziraphale adjusted himself in the seat, getting himself more comfortably positioned before he pushed some more food onto his fork and slipped it into his mouth. A small smile curved his lips as the rumbling feeling started back up in his ass, teasing him so sensuously while he ate.

By the time Aziraphale swallowed the last bite of his entrée, he found himself pouting when the buzzing stopped. His stuffed entrance ached at the loss and his hardening cock twitched under khaki trousers, begging to feel the sweet sensation again.

Mournfully he looked down at his plate, plump lips pouty while he contemplated licking it clean. He blushed because never would he dare to even think about doing something so improper at such a fine establishment. Yet here he was, wanting to dive down and lap at the remaining sauce like a dog in heat, all because he wanted more of that sinful feeling inside him.

Crowley smirked knowingly when he saw that pouty face. It was the look often reserved for when the angel realised that there were no more chocolates left in the box, even though it was he who had just eaten the last morsel.

Not so subtly, the sly demon slid his own plate towards the angel. A slender eyebrow rose, pairing with his suggestive grin.

“Oh, but darling, that is yours. You haven’t even touched it yet!” Aziraphale protested, even though his entire corporation wanted to grab it and devour it.

“Not really in the mood for seafood” Crowley commented while he scooped his wine up and leaned back in his seat, swishing the liquid around for a moment before sipping.

“I will wait for the main coursssse” he hissed slightly, staring at the blonde in a way that implied that _‘he’_ was the main course.

“mmmmm, well if you insist, dear boy” Aziraphale surrendered before even putting up any further fight.

That adorable wiggle was back in full swing as Aziraphale swapped his plate out for the new one and leaned down to take in a deep breath. He licked his lips, getting them all nice and moist before he plucked up his cutlery and dove into the meal.

Crowley lazily sipped on his wine while he watched his lover devouring a second helping of scallops. His other hand was in his pocket now, silently clicking a button on each time the food would touch the angel’s lips and off every time said food was swallowed. At one point the demon growled low and deep, wishing it was something else the angel was swallowing.

By the time Aziraphale finished Crowley’s entrée, he was absentmindedly rolling his thick hips, grinding himself down on the butt plug. He whimpered lightly when he realised it and forced himself to stop while he took his wine and sipped. He was feeling very horny and very shy that he was feeling very horny. He kept his eyes on the table while the waiter approached to clear the plates away.

A few moments later, the waiter returned “Main course is served, gentlemen” he announced as he placed the new meals down in front of them. Aziraphale had the special of the day, braised duck with beetroot and pickled blackberries. Crowley had a simple but decadent beef steak with rich mushroom sauce.

After pouring some full-bodied red wine to match the meals, the waiter took his leave and Crowley grinned over to his husband “Bon appétit, mon ange.”

Aziraphale breathed in deep, studying the delicious looking meal in front of him, taking in the scent of the duck and the little tangy aroma which wafted from the pickled blackberries. He smiled and eagerly cut a slither of the meat, pushing on some of the beetroot and berries and bringing to his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment to prepare himself before letting the food slide into his mouth.

He moaned instantly as the new flavours found his tongue and the buzzing started again. His hips swayed gently from side to side, the butt plug moving around inside his ass while he enjoyed the food, chewing and savouring the sensations. He rushed to get another load onto his fork and had it ready to go as soon as he swallowed, feeding himself before the buzzing even had a chance to stop.

Crowley chuckled at this and allowed the buzzing to continue while he himself indulged in eating his steak. The meat was perfect, cooked to a medium rare and generously smothered with the creamy mushroom sauce. He nodded in approval as he ate. He didn’t often eat but when he did, he made sure it was something worth his time. This was certainly so.

The couple consumed their mains quietly, with the exception of a few small moans and whimpers from the white-haired angel. None of the humans around them seemed to pay any attention to them, brushing the sounds off as someone immensely enjoying their food. This wasn’t untrue, for Aziraphale always did enjoy everything he ate here at the Ritz. But with the added sensation of the putt plug, well, it was bringing every to a whole new level of pleasure. He found himself licking his lips more often while he polished off his duck, immediately looking forward to the dessert he knew was coming.

Crowley wasn’t even halfway done with his steak when Aziraphale put his knife and fork down having finished his completely. The demon grinned as he looked up, chewing a mouthful of steak while he watched how sad the angel looked, biting his plump lower lip as he shifted in his seat.

“It’s okay, Angel” Crowley said soothingly after swallowing. “dessert will come soon enough. Why don’t you just sit back and relax for a bit, yeah? We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 _“mmph”_ the angel huffed and sat back in his chair. He went to cross his legs in the usual manner he did, but he couldn’t do so comfortably due to the now achingly hard cock which was between his thighs. He pouted in discomfort and fiddled with his napkin, making sure that it laid over his lap in a certain way to not draw attention to the bulge.

He wished nothing else than to have his dessert so he could feel the buzzing inside him again. Actually, what he really wanted was for Crowley to take him home right now and to fuck him hard and long until he couldn’t walk. Just even thinking about that made his blush glow with new warmth.

“Penny for your thoughts, my love?... is everything green?” Crowley asked while he stabbed the last bit of meat with is fork and used it to mop up the last of the mushroom sauce.

The blushing blonde nodded and smiled sweetly “yes my darling, green as grass" he said, letting the demon know that he was still okay with the kinky game they were playing.

“I just… I _really_ want my crepes” he said, looking coy and innocent while he primly picked up his glass of water and drank from it to cool himself.

Crowley chuckled and then shoved the food in his mouth, chewing, swallowing, and then dabbing his mouth clean with his napkin. By now his own crotch was rock hard and pressing firmly up in his tight jeans, but he just sat there casually, not really caring if people would notice it. He figured that if someone was going to purposely look at his groin, well they would likely be the kind of person to enjoy the view rather than be offended by it. After all, if you got it, flaunt it.

Aziraphale felt like it took hours for the waiter to clear the plates and to return with the final course when in reality it was only a matter of minutes.

“Dessert is served, gentlemen” the waiter said with a smile as he gently placed the dishes down. _‘At last!’_ the angel thought but resisted the urge to voice that. Instead, he gave a simple and polite “oh thank you”.

The wine glasses were taken away and replaced with a pot of tea and coffee, along with the necessary accoutrements.

Wide, dreamy blue eyes swam over the delicious looking crepes in front of him, much like someone would look at a long-lost lover. It had been a while since he had enjoyed a good serving of crêpes suzette, now that he thought about it.

The mouth-watering aroma of orange and cognac found his button nose as he sniffed, sighing in content and smiling with a warm fondness. He gingerly picked up the silverware ready to dig in when he heard Crowley tutting with disapproval.

“Bit rude of you, Angel” Crowley grinned as he mocked “aren’t you going to pour the tea and coffee first?”

Aziraphale whined and Crowley smirked, enjoying the mixture of emotions spreading wild across the angel’s soft white skin.

“I’m waiting” the demon said expectantly.

Clearing his throat with a cough so his voice wasn’t high and needy, the angel forced out a “Yes, dear” and obediently poured Crowley’s cup up with strong black coffee and his own with tea. Trying not to speed through the process, his hands shook while he splashed some milk and sprinkled some sugar into his drink, teaspoon clinking gently against the fine china.

To steady himself, the angel took a small sip of the tea and then set it down onto the saucer. Baby blues looked over to the demon, pleading into the dark lenses “may I?” he asked, like a child asking permission to go outside to play.

The suave redhead took a sip of his coffee and then gave a nod to the angel, gifting the desperately sought-after permission.

Blue eyes widened with so much joy and love at that little nod and immediately did a happy wiggle and grabbed for his cutlery.

 _“mmmmm…”_ Aziraphale moaned as the sweet zesty flavour kissed his tongue and that sensuous vibration started back up. Oh, how his aching hole had missed that buzzing. He wanted it to buzz forever. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as he tilted his hips just so that the tip of the plug hit firm into his prostate. He swallowed and whimpered, rushing to get more onto his fork.

Keeping his hips in the same area, he stuffed an extra-large amount of crepes into his mouth, excess syrup dripping down his chin. He didn’t care. All he cared about was that tingly feeling that started back up, buzzing right into the bundle of nerves. His face screwed up in pleasure and he chewed, slowly, so he could make it last.

By the fifth mouthful, the angel was grinding down hard, riding himself on the plug and never letting it stop buzzing. He continuously stuffed his face full of crepes, letting the sticky sauce cover his lips and his chin, dripping a few drops down onto his tartan bowtie.

After swallowing an especially large mouthful, the angel was suddenly reminded of where he was and what he was doing. Blue eyes opened wide and alert as he looked around. Surely this kind of behaviour was not preferred in such a conservative restaurant.

Everything was still and silent.

All around him, waiters were standing still with trays high in hand. Customers sat in their seats, unknowingly frozen in the middle of enjoying their meals.

“I couldn’t resist” Crowley said calmly, taking a sip of his black brew.

“You were looking so incredibly messy and horny, my Angel… and you _know_ how I feel about _sharing_ my things with others” He grinned, explaining why he had put a stop to time.

“Oh… _oh my!”_ he looked down to find himself becoming covered with syrup. He was quick to pluck up his napkin and to wipe himself clean “Dear… why… you should have told me sooner” he whined, making sure he got all of it.

“Nawww… and cut your performance short? I would _never…”_ Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale blushed and looked down at his plate, realizing that he had eaten his entire dessert already.

“Don’t worry, my Angel” Crowley said with comfort as he picked up his spoon and scooped up a portion of his fluffy chocolate souffle and looked at it, inspecting it.

“You wanted a bite, didn’t you?” he asked, smirking.

“mmmm, very… very much so… _please”_ the angel begged, tongue desperate to taste something rich and creamy.

Crowley stood up from his chair, standing tall and thin as he stepped close to his little chubby cherub. He took his dark glasses off and set them on the table. Golden eyes looked stern and lusty as he loomed over the angel and guided the spoon to puffy pink lips.

“Open wide, Angel” He ordered.

The tone of Crowley’s voice made Aziraphale moan and his cock to twitch. The stretched rim of his lovely ass clenched as he opened his mouth wide with obedience.

 _“Good boy”_ Crowley praised as he pushed the airy souffle into the hungry mouth.

 _“mmmmm, so beautiful”_ the demon said as he smoothed the back of the spoon over the blonde’s lips, watching as the buzzing made his angel wriggle and squirm.

“I’ve decided that I want something else for dessert, Angel” Crowley spoke like it was every day chit-chat while he filled the spoon with more chocolatey goodness and brought it back to the needy pink lips “I think I will enjoy some _scrumptious angel ass_ instead” he smirked and shoved the spoon into Aziraphale’s mouth even before the first load was swallowed.

“I’m going to stuff you so full that you won’t want to eat anything else for days” he growled, readying another spoonful.

 _“mmmm,_ I’m going to enjoy this so much… _my little angel cake”_ he grinned and pushed a third mouthful in.

Aziaphale whimpered as he was overwhelmed by everything. The rich chocolate dessert in his mouth, the buzzing in his ass, the fucking sexy demon towering over him.

 _“yesssss…_ I’m going to enjoy this _sooooo much, sssssweetheart”_ the snake hissed, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley helps Aziraphale finish his meal, then the demon devours the dessert that he really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smuttiness in this final chapter and some lovey dovey stuff too.
> 
> Enjoy, lovely ineffable nerds.
> 
> <3

“What a _mess_ you’re making, Angel” Crowley said as he fed spoonful after spoonful of chocolate souffle into the pretty pink mouth. He smirked at the comment because it was his rushed feeding that was causing bits of the dessert to spill over the angel’s lips in the first place.

 _“Sooo messsssy”_ he hissed while he used the back of the spoon to spread the dessert all around the angel’s mouth, getting the cute face all grubby with chocolate.

Aziraphale looked delightfully distraught, whimpering at the embarrassing remarks and swallowing the souffle as quickly as he could. And then there was still the continuous buzzing that was pressing into his prostate, waves of pleasures rolling over him and making him grind his hips down harder, fucking himself on the little blue toy.

“nawww my _needy, greedy_ little Angel” the demon grinned, scooping up the last load of souffle and pushing it into the lovely mouth “last one, darling… make sure it counts” he grinned and watched as the flustered blonde took it in, moaning as the airy dessert melted on his tongue and slid down his throat.

Crowley decided to keep the butt plug turned on even after the last bit of dessert was swallowed. He figured that his good little angel deserved it.

“Up” Crowley commanded and waited for Aziraphale to obey.

The angel whimpered as stood up, instantly missing the way the chair would push the toy into him deeper.

“My _dirty_ Angel” Crowley growled as he reached up and took a possessive hold of the cherub’s round chin. With a loving yet firm touch, he lifted the chin up and swooped down to capture sweet lips with his own. He moaned into the kiss, savouring the taste of chocolate that mingled with the naturally delicious taste of his angel’s pretty mouth.

Breaking the kiss, the devil proceeded to slither his long forked tongue out, using it to lap up all of the chocolaty mess from the angel’s face. Aziraphale moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes as he felt the slick tongue cleaning him, grooming him like a feline would.

 _“mmmm_ there we go… _much_ better now” Crowley grinned as he licked his lips, looking down to his sweet angel, admiring how clean and happy he looked.

Those baby blue eyes were bright and wide, sweet love and adoration gleaming up into the demon’s golden orbs. “Please, Master Crowley…” he whimpered, begging up to his handsome husband.

“Please _what?_ My little angel?” Crowley smirked, letting go of the round jaw and stroking his fingers over the cherub’s cheek.

“Please… please fu… mmm… I want you inside me… _please, Master”_ he whimpered out. Even just using that title made his heart race and his cock twitch. He felt so little and submissive, so desperate to take whatever his demon would give him _“please”_ he repeated, begging.

“Oh, my little angel…” Crowley whispered as he leaned down to kiss Aziraphale’s neck, licking softly under a tender earlobe “you beg so _prettily,_ how can I resist?”

Curly white hair whirled as the demon grasped onto thick hips and turned the angel around. The sly serpent pushed himself up against the angel’s back while he thrusted his hips forwards, trapping the cherub between him and the table.

With a click of slender fingers, both of them were suddenly completely naked. Aziraphale gasped, panic setting in while he looked around the dining room.

 _“sshhhhh it’s okay…_ they are still frozen… I wouldn’t _dare_ let them see my Angel all naked and vulnerable like this… this is all for _me”_ he grinned and then growled an order into the soft ear “spread your legs and bend over the table.”

The good little cherub obeyed, spreading those thick creamy thighs and bending over by his waist, laying his bare chest over the smooth white tablecloth. He moaned softly as he thrusted his ass up into the air, the butt plug still buzzing away, making little wet sounds as it vibrated his tight rim. He squirmed and rutted gently, rubbing his cock against the table.

 _“Sssssooo needy”_ the demon hissed while he ran a singer finger down along the angel’s smooth spine, watching how the ivory skin quivered under the touch. Down he caressed, exploring his lover’s body until he reached the ripe rump of a delicious ass. Growling, he grabbed fistfuls of the plush cheeks, massaging them while he inspected the pretty blue toy between.

“It really does suit you, darling” he commented as he tilted his head, observing how beautiful the shade of blue was against the pinkness of the sensitive wet flesh. “Maybe I should have you wear this all the time, hmmm?”

Aziraphale whimpered and bit down on his lower lip, imagining how it would feel to always be plugged for his demon. For his sweet hole to be kept open and ready for whenever Crowley wanted to simply slide in and fuck him at any moment’s notice. Oh, such sweet mental images that was giving Aziaphale. He groaned and rutted harder against the table, desperate to feel the pressure on his aching cock.

 _“sssshhhhhh… ssssetttle my petal… “_ Crowley cooed, stroking his love a few times until the angel was calm and still _“Goood boy”_ he praised.

With a click of the button, the vibration of the plug stopped. Aziraphale whimpered at the loss but sighed in pleasure as the demon started to glide the toy out of the puckered hole. Almost all the way out, Crowley grinned and slid it back in again. Yearning moans poured past pink lips while the demon fucked the plug in and out of the beautiful ass, watching how desperate the angel bucked, pushing himself back against the moving toy.

With a chuckle, the demon lowered himself down onto his knees, watching closely while he slipped the entire plug out and replaced it with his long wet tongue. Aziraphale gasped and moaned long in pleasure. Hungrily, Crowley swirled his forked tongue around the gaping rim, slithering in and out and all around inside the deliciously wet cavern. So delicious, so scrumptious, so heavenly sinful.

“Oooohh god… oh satan… oh… _fuck!”_ the angel swore, blushing from his blasphemy but not stopping “fuck me Crowley!... _Oh fuck me, Master!”_ he shivered, his whole being wanting to be taken and claimed by the demonic cock he missed so much.

Crowley could not take it anymore. Licking his lips and savouring the taste of his angel’s delicious ass, he stood up and guided the tip of his rock-hard cock to the gapping entrance. Sometimes he would stop and savour it as he pushed in each inch one at a time. But he was so riled up now, both of them were.

So, without any warning, he grabbed a hold of the angel’s plushie hips and thrusted his cock all the way in, bottoming out and bashing his balls against the angel’s. Aziraphale gasped and fisted at the tablecloth, crying out in sweet relief.

“Is. That. What. You. Wanted. Little. Slut?” Crowley growled out, moving his hips and pumping in deep with each word he spoke. He tightened his grip on chubby love handles, holding on tight for the ride as he claimed his husband over and over and over again.

 _“Yesss, oh yess”_ Aziraphale cried, moaning each time the long thick member thrusted inside of him, ramming as deep as it would go. “please… oh please… faster!” he begged, making Crowley grin and up his pace in response.

Both of them were absolutely losing their minds. This place, this table, was so very sentimental for them. They had dinned here so many times, had shared so many meals and conversations at this very spot. Hell, it was even here that the two of them got engaged!

Because of this, there was an extra layer of pleasure wafting over them, magnifying every breath, every thrust, every sensuous slap of flesh against flesh. They moaned out together, filling the otherwise still and silent room while they fucked each other senseless, lost in their own little world.

Moaned words became incoherent as they both climbed higher and higher to the peaks of pure pleasure. Crowley grunted and tilted his slender hips just so that his pounding cock milked nicely against the angel’s prostate. Aziraphale keened and mewled in response, bucking backwards like an animal in heat.

With a lusty growl, Crowley fisted a handful of white hair and yanked his angel up from the table. His pumps kept pounding fast and deep up into the delicious hole while he kissed and licked at the tender throat “Play with yourself for me, Angel… _come with me”_ he commanded before biting hard into the angel’s sweet throat.

Aziraphale whimpered from the pleasurable pain and instantly found his hand stroking his own member, pumping it quickly in tune with the thrusts inside of him. He shivered as he ran his thumb up and over the mushroomed head, finding a nice load of precum there to use to smear over his length, making it slick and smooth as he stroked.

 _“That’sss it baby… come for me”_ Crowley panted while he felt himself lingering near the edge. Black nails dug deep into creamy flesh, holding his angel captive while he fucked deeper and harder, again and again and again.

Aziraphale was the first to tumble over the edge, trembling in the arms of his demon while he spilled his load over his stomach. He delightfully tensed up, gasping and moaning before his knees gave out and he leaned back over the table.

The tight clench of the angel’s rim around Crowley’s cock while he erupted was what finally brought the demon to his own climax. Golden slits rolled backwards and a long serpentine hisssss spilled out while he thrusted in as deep as he could go, holding his angel firmly while he pumped his load inside of him.

“Fuck… Angel… _my sweet angel”_ he panted as the last few spirts were milked from him. Groaning, he collapsed down over his lover, soft kisses frosting over Aziraphale’s back and shoulders.

 _“mmmm, Crowley….”_ The angel cooed dreamily.

Several minutes pasted while they just stayed there, catching their breath and enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies against each other.

Eventually, Crowley pulled out slow and steady and smiled as he quickly pushed the light blue plug back into the angel’s ass.

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley growled “there we go, nice and sealed now… I like the idea of my seed staying inside you, my little angel… can you hold it until we get home, dove?” he asked, rubbing loving hands over milky ass cheeks.

The adorable blonde just mewled and squirmed on the table, his mind foggy and fluffy like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. He kind of heard what Crowley said and just nodded his head, rubbing his cheek to the tablecloth under him.

Smiling down at his spent little cherub, Crowley reached down and lifted him up with care.

With a snap of his fingers, the angel’s spilled come was gone and they were both dressed fully in their clothing once more. The butt plug was hidden, remaining switched off as it kept the come from leaking out.

Turning his angel to face him, the demon wrapped the blonde in a warm hug, placing a few tender kisses to plush lips “hey sweetie… come back to me… I’m right here… I need a colour, my love” he softly urged.

Taking in a few deep breaths, blue eyes slowly focused and looked up into the amber pools. He smiled sweetly and spoke softly “green, dear boy… but I need… I need “ he breathed in deep and sighed, his brain not functioning enough to complete the sentence.

“You need… a break, sweetheart?” the demon guessed, and the angel nodded.

Smiling, Crowley nodded and guided Aziraphale back down onto his seat “of course my sweet… sit back and relax… you have done _so well.. such a good boy”_ he said, laying the napkin back over the angel’s lap and placing a kiss to his forehead.

After straightening the table and putting his shades back on, Crowley moved his chair closer to his angel before sitting down.

“are you alright if I start time again, Angel?” he asked, wanting to make sure that his dropping sub would be able to handle it.

Aziraphale nodded his white curls and smiled quietly.

With a snap, time started back up as if nothing had happened at all. The clinking of glasses and cutlery started back up as people continued with their meals.

Crowley reached over and took Aziraphale’s hand in his, gently rubbing his fingers over knuckles, soothing with little circles.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, gentlemen?” the waiter asked politely while he cleared away the empty dessert plates.

“Yes actually. My husband would like some ice cream please, vanilla with sprinkles on top if you have it” Crowley asked, speaking for the angel who couldn’t quite find his voice at the moment.

“Of course, Sir, I shall be back presently” the waiter bowed graciously and backed away.

Hardly any time had passed at all before the waiter returned and placed a charming looking ice cream glass in front of Aziraphale, colourful sprinkles scattered over the top and a bright red maraschino cherry on the very peak.

Crowley thanked the waiter and then gently squeezed Aziraphale’s hand “your ice cream is here, dove… do you want some?”

Blue eyes slowly looked up and pink lips smiled happily when seeing the treat. Nodding gently, he kept a hold of Crowley’s hand and used his other to reach for the long silver spoon. Scooping up some, he brought it to his mouth and welcomed it in, making pleased noises while he ate it.

Crowley didn’t turn the buzzing on this time, he decided that was enough of that for now. So, he just leaned back and caressed his angel’s soft hand while he watched him enjoy the creamy treat.

Rosiness was coming back to Aziraphale’s cheeks as he ate more ice cream and he was soon wiggling happily like he always did. Gently, he picked up the cherry and offered it over to Crowley with a sweet little smile.

“For me?” Crowley asked, looking at the bright red ball.

Aziraphale nodded and smiled brightly when Crowley leaned over to take it into his mouth. The demon winked and chewed on the cherry. After swallowing, he leaned all the way over and placed a soft tender kiss to Aziraphale’s lips _“mmm, yummy”_ he purred before stealing one more kiss.

Crowley leaned back in his chair and watched his angel eat the rest of the ice cream. He found himself eternally grateful for having such an amazing, sweet and thoughtful husband.

He would give anything to see his angel smile.

Even if it meant finding all the delicious delicacies in the world to feed him.

In the end, it was worth it.

He was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed, I love hearing what you guys and gals think.
> 
> Keep it cool, ineffable nerds!
> 
> <3


End file.
